1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a cooling accessory, in particular, to a cooling rack structure adapted for electronic heating products, for example, notebook computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Accordingly, following progress and development of technology, computer has already become a dispensable instrument in our daily lives. Especially, notebook computer is a best assistant for mobile commerce, due to its light weight and easy carry. However, limited by small volume, the inside electronic component or assembly of notebook computer is obviously inferior to that of desktop computer, in terms of cooling. So, notebook computer sometimes relies on external cooling structure to provide cooling. Furthermore, under normal condition, notebook is used by laying its bottom part onto the desktop, so heat is easily accumulated and unable to dissipate. Therefore, a cooling rack placed under notebook computer to dissipate heat is emerging correspondingly.
According to prior arts, except made of materials of excellent properties of thermal conduction or cooling, this kind of cooling rack is further arranged fan or other cooling device to enhance its cooling effect. However, no matter of fan or any kind of cooling device, a cooling function can only apply to local position of the cooling rack, aiming to cool the main heat sink of notebook computer. Since already fixed on the cooling rack after the shipment of product, the fan or cooling devices commonly installed is unable to fulfill the real requirement of different kinds of notebook computer. In other words, it is not always the case that the fan or cooling device is placed at a right position of notebook computer, i.e., the main heat sink. So, there are a lot of limitations, when a consumer is purchasing a product of cooling rack.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relative academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawbacks of the prior arts significantly.